


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #55 : « Réconfort (Première version) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Convergence, Dark, Drabble, House Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Naboo Lake Country, Poor tiny Palpatine x'(
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Enfant, Sheev Palpatine passait des fêtes de fin d'année bien moroses, à la merci d'un tyran domestique.(1/2)
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #55 : « Réconfort (Première version) »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°18 : Réconfort & Rebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893147) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Avertissement : ce n'est pas un texte joyeux qui va suivre. (En même temps, dans ce recueil, combien le sont réellement ?)
> 
> Date de première publication : 18 décembre 2016

Sa joue gauche était rouge, et la douleur le lançait. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un seul élément du triste tableau que composait alors Sheev Palpatine, huit ans. Le petit garçon roux était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies, et faisait état d'une cheville foulée. Sur son dos dénudé, des marques écarlates, résultats de coups de ceinture.

Cosinga Palpatine était un tyran domestique, et tout le monde profitait régulièrement de ses incroyables accès de rage – mais son souffre-douleur favori restait son fils aîné.

Après avoir vaillamment lutté contre elles, Sheev laissa finalement ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, et il grimaça chaque fois qu'elles rencontraient une blessure. Il prenait toujours grand soin de ne jamais pleurer devant Cosinga, car il savait que son père détestait le bruit des sanglots, et frappait alors encore plus fort.

Sheev aurait tout donné pour vivre dans une famille plus aimante que la sienne. La haine, le rejet étaient lourds à porter pour un enfant, et aucun répit ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon, alors même que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Le manoir de Convergence resplendira sous ses décorations, comme à son habitude, mais ses habitants seront toujours dans l'incapacité de changer leur comportement les uns envers les autres.

Dans ces moments où le désespoir le submergeait, Sheev rêvait à une mère aimante qui apparaîtrait tout d'un coup pour panser ses blessures, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter avec des mots doux. Ce n'était en rien un remède à sa douleur, et cela l'amplifiait davantage même, ajoutant une nausée dont il se serait bien passé.


End file.
